


Who Wants to Live Forever

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Redemption, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Four years after the second Jedi Holocaust, Kylo Ren discovers a Jedi Knight who had escaped the purge. But with this Jedi comes the surprise of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



I peeked out through the foliage of the heavily dense forest, my heart drumming in my throat as I kept a close lookout for _him_. I followed his every move, silently slipping through the high tree branches with four years worth of practice. He paused and I hid myself, scarsely daring to breathe. For I knew if he found me, then I would be dead. I watched as he paused yet again, the hairs on the back of my neck going straight as he chuckled- such a cruel sound coming from him while he wore that damned mask!

 

“I know that you’re following me, Jedi scum,” he spoke, with me barely being able to understand his distorted voice.

 

A sad scowl crossed over my face as I jumped down from the tree branch and landed directly behind him.

 

“Hello, Ben,” I greeted him in a hard voice, noticing how fast he spun around in shock.

 

“Isobel?” he coked out, removing his bucket- like helmet and letting it drop onto the mossy forest floor.

 

A scoff escaped me. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re shocked,” I quipped, igniting my lightsabers and twirling them around a few times. I bit back a wince at the angry scar that marred his face. _You’re still handsome to me, Ben,_ I couldn’t help but think.

 

“You survived?” he choked out, not moving as I circled around him a few times.

 

“Of course I’m alive,” I snorted. He didn’t know the half of it. “And if I were you, I’d get off of Endor before the Ewoks come. They may look cute and fuzzy, but they’re warriors.”

 

Still he didn’t light his lightsaber, instead watching me circle him with wide eyes.

 

“I thought you had died,” he whispered, a tear leaving his eye and gently caressing his puckered scar. “You’re still stunningly beautiful…”

 

“Cut the crap, Kylo Ren,” I hissed, sensing his emotions as he suddenly let his mind open for me. I staggered back from the level of feelings I was getting from him.

 

Love.

 

Joy.

 

Remorse.

 

Guilt.

 

I was confused- why was a Sith of all the beings feeling these emotions?

 

“Mama?”

 

I whipped my head around at the pipsqueak voice and felt my heart almost leap out through my mouth as Anna- my little Anna- stared back at me with her cerulean blue eyes and messy dark red curls.

 

“Anna! Go back to your sister and the others!” I ordered her before sensing Kylo Ren coming up behind me. I twirled around, knowing that in order to keep the small band of padawons I had managed to rescue near four years ago safe.

 

Even if it meant I had to kill the monster who was once Ben Solo, my sun and moon, the stars of my life.

 

“Isobel,” Kylo Ren spoke. “You’re a mother?” I stopped my lightsaber from cutting into his chest, despite the fact that my mind was screaming at me to just do it already. “Who’s the father?”

 

“He’s a great Jedi,” Anna piped up, not realizing the seriousness of the situation at hand. “Mama dreams about him _all_ the time.”

 

I turned scarlet. She spoke the truth- ever since my Ben was murdered by Kylo Ren, I had been dreaming about him- about us- if he hadn’t became a Sith.

 

“Emma looks _just_ like him,” she pressed on with naivety. I wanted to grab her and run, run far, far away, but I was frozen by Kylo Ren’s eyes.

 

“You have a sister?” he asked, his voice breathless as he stared- no, _gazed_ \- into my eyes, almost willing me to break free and bolt. Daring me to take my daughters and flee from the Sith.

 

Anna nodded her head, taking a steap closer to Kylo Ren.

 

 _No, Anna!_ I cried from within my mind. _Take your sister and run!_ But my eldest either didn’t hear me or ignored my plea and took another step closer to us.

 

“Her name’s Emma,” she repeated herself. “She has hair that’s almost as black as nights when the moon is asleep and eyes that remind me of chocolate.”

 

I closed my eyes, waiting for this… _monster_ , to kill my little girl. But instead they snapped open when I felt his hold on me collapse. I fell to the forest floor with a silent gasp for much needed air, and watched in horror as the Sith knelt down onto one knee and began to speak with Anna in a soft voice.

 

I stared at the picture with tears in my eyes. If Ben had never succumbed to the power of darkness, this was how I would imagine him to be with the little padawons.

 

Kind.

 

Gentle.

 

Understanding.

 

Patience.

 

I blinked as Anna took Kylo Ren by his gloved hand and began tugging him towards our hideout where us humans resided with the large band of Ewoks that lived on Endor.

 

“Anna…” I croaked, suddenly feeling quite fatigue. I reached out only to slowly black out.

 

The last thing that I remember is seeing Kylo’s Ren hurrying towards me with worry on his face.


	2. chapter 2

Kylo Ren smiled for the first time in near half a decade as he followed Anna through the trees and foliage, blinking in panic as she vanished.

 

“Down here!” Her little face sudden poked out from beneath a fallen tree trunk, grinning at the Sith as he clambered down into the carefully concealed room, where there were at least fifteen little ones sound asleep in giant piles of leaves with hand sewn quilts draped over them, shielding them from the frigid Endor chill. Kylo Ren felt his heart stutter a few times as the realization came to him that these were padawons that Isobel had somehow or other smuggled out of the temple on the eve of the massacre.

 

Anna tugged at his robe and led him over to where a little girl was sound asleep on a giant pile of leaves. She had long since kicked the quilt off her legs and was curled up into a tight little ball, her thumb tucked firmly into her mouth.

 

Kylo Ren carefully set Isobel down and reached into one of the pouches on his belt. He caem up with a small circular object roughly the size of his palm. He switched it on and scanned it over Isobel and read the screen before sighing in relief.

 

“Your mother will be fine,” he quietly spoke to Anna. “She is just overtired. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure.”

 

“Mama doesn’t sleep a lot,” commented Anna, pulling the quilt over her mother more. “She’s always busy looking after the baby Ewoks.”

 

“Oh?” chuckled the Sith. “I wasn’t aware that your mother was a nanny.”

 

“She doesn’t mind,” spoke up the four year old. “They’re really cute. I’ll show them to you tomorrow,” she added with a yawn, climbing in next to her mother and snuggling down for the night. “Goodnight.”

 

Kylo Ren’s heart started beating a little bit faster. No one had wished him good night in a long time.

 

“Good night, Anna,” he returned the simple, yet powerful phrase, smiling yet again as he noticed that the girl had fallen asleep and was cuddled in close to her mother.

 

Kylo Ren stood, feeling for the first time in a very long time the emotion that others called love. In the past, he had scoffed at the very idea- falling in love was just a silly fairy tales to make kids fall asleep quicker.

 

And then he had met Isobel.

 

_Ben stood off to the side as he watched his peers select a new student to mentor. He knew that he wouldn’t get one who was smart a powerful, like he had hoped. It seemed as though those students had been long taken._

_His eyes were drawn to a small child who looked to be no older than three or four who was also being ignored- not that it looked like she minded. She had her nose buried in a thick leather book. He examined her closely, taking in her wild red curls, which had long since escaped from its ties. Her cerulean blue eyes had the appearance of being too big for her round face, being framed with lush lashes. Her uniform consisted of a white tunic dress, white leggings, brown leather boots and a teal sash which held duel training lightsabers._

_Ben quickly made a beeline for her, figuring that she was being overlooked because she was too shy. As he got closer, he could see the title of the volume that she was reading- **Famous Battles between Jedi Knights and Sith Lords**._

_“That’s my favorite book,” the nine year old found himself saying with a grin. She looked up and shyly returned the smile. “I’m Ben.”_

_“Isobel,” she mumbled quietly. Ben’s heart almost stopped beating._

_Princess Isobel of Domanios was the newest student at the Jedi Academy. Her parents were very powerful and influential rulers of their planet, often times offering leftovers from their own table to feed the poor and donating old clothes from their wardrobes to the homeless. To the entire planet’s surprise, when the princess was born, her midi-chlorians levels were high- not as high as Anakin Skywalker, but at the same level as his grandson._

_“Your highness,” Ben mumbled, bowing awkwardly and getting a giggle out of the small girl._

_“Please don’t,” she begged. “When I’m outside of Domanios, I’m just Isobel.”_

_Ben turned red at his mistake and instead shook her offered hand._

 

It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had taken the six year old princess under his wings and in the process, had fallen in love with her.

 

He could remember the day as though it were yesterday.

_Nineteen year old Ben Skywalker and sixteen year old Isobel were returning to the temple after sneaking out to race pods and make some money._

_“That was fun!” whispered Isobel with a grin as she paused in the doorway to her room. The petite padawons stood on her tiptoes and looped her arms around Ben’s strong shoulders and leaned in to hug him._

_“_ It’s now or never, _” he thought as he redirected her face with a gentle touch of his hand and routed her lips to his. He gently placed his hands onto her hips as they both enjoyed their first kiss._

_“Be my girlfriend?” he asked after the kiss had ended, his heart pounding so loudly that he was certain Isobel could hear it._

_“Yes,” she smiled shyly, leaning in for another kiss._

 

Kylo Ren frowned as he searched for his mask. It was too dark by this point- the moon had vanished and his small flashlight wasn’t illuminating near enough light.

 

“Snoke is going to murder me,” he grumbled, abandoning the search and heading back to the _Starship Destroyer_ for food, rest and to fill out a detailed report of finely crafted lies.


End file.
